Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-5192513-20140617212544
So, a few days ago, I watched "The Strangers", and people who were there while I livechatted (Ash, Lizzy, CJ, CC-who also helped me stay calm-), would know that I found the movie amazing and quite terrifying, and for some odd reason, I expected other movie-goers, or just people who reviewed the movie to have the same thoughts as I did. I fairly see it's gotten negative reviews because it "smashed every single Cliche known to horror movies", and reading these reviews, I'm actually dumbfounded at how hypocritical people are regarding it, and how much they censure it. The thing about this movie that got me is that, this shit happens. Yes, it may seem a bit cliche; A remote town home, with a young couple all alone. Yeah yeah, maybe it's been there and done that. But the true horror, speaks from one line in the movie, where Kristen (the girl getting tormented), asked their soon-to-be killers why they're doing this to them, and one of the killers in the mask, bluntly said "Because you were home." I don't know about anyone else, but the line speaks volume at the true horror that lies within the detrimental people that roam and lurk within the dark shadows among us, albeit, unknowingly, and also insinuates that those people would impute such cruel torment and brutality in such a torturous and mentally challenging way; to anyone. If they were home. The line shows psychological terror, and that there are actually people with disgusting hedonists like that. Even if it wasn't a remote house, they probably would have done it to anyone; as long as they were home. The movie starts off with them at a wedding reception, and they're just this lovely couple. After leaving around 2 AM, they get home, and they boyfriend (James) proposes to Kristen, the girlfriend. And to his surprise, she actually denies his proposal. And they go to their Remote home, to see that James had planned everything out very perfectly and systematically; Roses on the couches and in the bath, candles, etc. And it's just awkward between the two. To suppress this awkward alternate that completely backfired upon his sixth sense, he calls his friend to come and pick him up later in the morning, if he can. Planning to go out for a drink, or a pack of cigarettes, they get a knock on their door. A really loud, and interrupting knock. Not scary at first, to a normal person they'd think "someone is out here at 3 in the morning?". Opening the door, despite with carefulness and poise, they see a girl (even though they can't see her face), asking for a girl named Amber. Telling the evidently starstruck girl, she's not home, she awkwardly walks away. They obviously think something might be mentally wrong with her, but to the audience, it's quite tactful that she's one of the antagonist, but they're, of course going to pass it on as an inconsequential event. As the night goes on, they continue getting knocks at the door, but this time; Kristen, or Kat, as I like to call her, is by herself, as James went to go buy cigarettes right across town. The true torture, mental games, and mind-fucks begin, when Kristen ends up in a corner crying by all these knocks, and the girl who keeps showing up; Almost completely sure that someone is "out there" and stalking them. She here's the swing set outside getting played on, and decides to open the Patio curtains to see who its, and before she opens it, it stops. There's a brief moment where you can obviously tell that she's thinking to herself, "Just do it. Do it. Open it.", And she flings the curtains back, to come face-to-face, with someone in a scarecrow-esque mask. She runs in fear, hiding in her bedroom, as the knocking and banging continue. Beforehand, the submissive group had already been in they're house, even before they're eyes. They purposely put her phone in the fire, placed things differently according to her memory, etc. Every little thing these people did were to throw them off, and they were always one step ahead, even 2. Something I loved about this movie, is that it depicted the human mind so truly. With the victims doing impetuous acts, (which they were criticized and scrutinized for), which I'd also like to point out is that, that's actually very realistic. The point of the movie is to ephemerally put yourself in their shoes; You wouldn't be thinking smart, you wouldn't have anything planned out, you just know you wanna live and get the hell out of there. They aren't as inevitable, they're normal people who are being tested beyond their expectations. Don't get me wrong, I love movies like Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Scream is actually my favorite; and all the while, I love that Scream somewhat spoofs stereotypical scary movie and satirizes it with over-the-top violence and making mockery out of the killers, and what makes peoples critical reviews so wrong is that they're comparing those movies to this. They're entirely different movies; In terms of violence, plot, characters, everything. This movie relies on the deceptive undertones that humanity, people, are willing to be so psychologically inclined that they diligently plan out such heinous acts. I love that rather then up-front torturing them, but rather mentally torturing them; being in their house one minute, banging on the doors the next, staring at them, then disappearing. There's one sadistic scene where one of the 'strangers', sits down on the couch in the house, and literally just relaxes for a nice amount of time. This night. albeit based off random instincts on who to torment, was obviously very well thought out, strategized and critiqued. "The Strangers" really exceeded my expectations, and completely threw me off my game. People expected this to be a bloody show; Not a game of mental torment and strategic torture. That's where people are wrong, I wish everyone would sit down and actually watch the movie.